


Связь

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы для ЗФБ - 2017 [5]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Geth, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Тесса и Уилл обратились к Магнусу с необычной просьбой





	Связь

Без единой свечи комната утопала во тьме. Очертания предметов терялись в сумраке, а единственный свет — от бледного диска луны — еле-еле пробивался через приоткрытое окно. Порывы ветра теребили светлые занавески, будто во время шторма. Воздух пах свежестью и дождём, который всё ещё поливал каменные улочки Лондона.  
  
Магнус, скрываемый тенями, сидел в кресле, установленном в самом дальнем углу комнаты. Практически незаметный со стороны, он тем не менее прекрасно обозревал всё помещение, а в особенности широкую постель по центру. Как и обнаженные фигуры, слившиеся на простынях в порыве первобытной страсти.  
  
Как он на это согласился? Это определённо было самой неудачной идеей, приходившей ему в голову с момента последней поездки в Перу, а это говорит о многом. По словам Рагнора. Но Тесса так просила. Умоляла. И проклятый Эрондейл со своими фиолетово-голубыми глазищами! Лилит, этот нефилим скорее бы язык себе откусил, чем произнёс эту просьбу вслух, нет, за него это сделали глаза. Бездонные, пустые, отчаявшиеся. Магнус согласился и — что же? Теперь он вынужден наблюдать, как те занимались любовью на супружеской постели в комнате, расписанной вязью рунических письмен, и в окружении специально изготовленных древнеегипетских амулетов плодородия.  
  
Тесса хотела детей. От Уилла. А тот не смел ей отказать.  
  
Нельзя сказать, конечно, что зрелище было неприятным, нет. И Уилл, и Тесса были красивы, но в постели... В постели с людей слетала не только одежда, но и многочисленные маски, выставлявшиеся напоказ при свете дня. И все оставались обнажёнными. Как лицами, так и душой.  
  
Так что это было красиво.  
  
Бледная кожа супружеской пары светилась в темноте, подчёркиваемая белым цветом простыней. Кудрявые волосы Тессы — в кой-то веки распущенные — струились по хрупким плечам и изящному позвоночнику, когда та откидывала их с лица. Пальцы Уилла жадно скользили по телу жены, лаская, притягивая ближе. Его тонкие аристократические черты будто обострялись, когда он наклонялся к Тессе за поцелуем, а яркие глаза казались чёрными и словно лишёнными зрачков.   
  
Поначалу они пытались скрыться от взгляда Магнуса простыней, но очень скоро та стала им мешать и оказалась сбита к краю кровати, оставляя их без иллюзорной защиты. Так что была возможность разглядеть всё в деталях.   
  
Как Тесса впивалась коротко остриженными ногтями в широкие плечи. Как тянулась за поцелуями. Как тяжело вздымалась её округлая грудь с торчащими вверх острыми сосками. Как напрягались стройные бедра при каждом толчке.   
  
Как Уилл скользил губами по её шее и прослеживал ход тонких ребёр пальцами. Как катился пот по мускулистой спине. Как поджимались крутые ягодицы, стоило ему издать громкие стон. Как он медленно — очень медленно — погружался в Тессу. Как осторожно брал её, что-то неразборчиво шепча в тонкое ушко.   
  
Они любили друг друга. Но что-то было не так. Это чувствовалось в их движениях: страстных, но неуверенных ласках, коротких, но желанных поцелуях, тихих, тщательно сдерживаемых стонах. Они не смотрели в глаза. Совсем. Лишь короткие, случайные взгляды из-под полуприкрытых век.  
  
Как будто им чего-то не хватало.  
  
Магнус задумчиво провел пальцами по подбородку, коротко постучав по губам. Магия не любит неуверенности. Чтобы заклинание подействовало, надо быть уверенным, что у тебя достаточно для него сил. Чтобы зелье лишило страха, а не убило от ужаса, надо верить, что ты приготовил его правильно.   
  
Эти двое боялись. Вряд ли осуждения — не после их «абсурдного» брака. Такого количества грязной брани, что пролилась на них за недолгое время супружества, Магнус давно не слышал. Тогда чего?.. Почему их движения столь неуклюжи, а ласки вороваты, будто у тайком уединившихся любовников?  
  
О.  
  
Джем.  
  
Взбудораженный пришедшей на ум идеей Магнус разом ожил, бесшумно подавшись вперёд. Ему стоит быть аккуратным, морок не должен разрушить сферу заклятия плодородия, не должен отвлечь их друг от друга, только... привлечь и дополнить.  
  
Это определенно лучшее из его творений. Сначала бледный и полупрозрачный морок постепенно обрел необходимую плотность, температуру, внешность, характер... Магнус был уверен, что Тесса и Уилл оценят его подарок.  
  
И не ошибся.  
  
Казалось, они и вовсе не удивились, увидев в своей кровати обнажённого «Джема». Уилл был всё ещё глубоко в Тессе, когда потянулся за поцелуем к нему, а девушка тут же подалась под бледные руки морока, сжавшие её грудь.  
  
Наблюдая за сплетенными на кровати телами трех неистово желавших друг друга людей, Магнус почувствовал, как, наконец, достигли необходимого пика амулеты, силы которых еле-еле тлели, пока к Тессе и Уиллу не присоединился «Джем». Сейчас же плетёные линии их горели, а по граням камней струился яркий свет, лишь усиливавшийся с каждым стоном влюбленных.  
  
Тесса опрокинула Уилла, забираясь сверху. Она резко опускалась на напряженное естество, руками опираясь о его грудь, а спиной чувствовала прижавшегося вплотную «Джема». Тот оставлял на её плечах и спине нежные поцелуи, сжимал талию, помогал двигаться, подталкивая навстречу коротким движениям Уилла, и тяжело дышал, опаляя мокрую от пота кожу воздухом.  
  
«Они делали ее счастливой», — вдруг понял Магнус. Оба. Вместе. Не по отдельности. С ними она чувствовала себя целой. Лицо Тессы — довольной, растрепанной, на грани подступавшего оргазма — вдруг разбудило в Магнусе небывалую горечь. Такие чувства, такая связь даны немногим. И уж точно не таким, как он.  
  
Бесшумно поднявшись с кресла, Магнус бросил короткий взгляд на любовников: Тесса задрожала и замерла, издав громкий стон, Уилл подался ей навстречу, всё ещё толкаясь в жаркое лоно, а «Джем» обнимал их обоих. Невероятное зрелище.   
  
Коротко поправив связки заклятий, Магнус исчез в портале.  
  
Морок должен продержаться до утра.


End file.
